Michael Neely
Name: Michael Neely Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th School: Bathurst Homeroom: Mrs. Rowena Hobbies and Interests: Surfing the net, skateboarding, pro wrestling, plotting Appearance: Michael isn't the best looking kid by a long shot...not that he's out to win any popularity contests. He stands about 5-foot-7 and has a slim appearance, weighing close to 150 pounds. His unkempt brown hair flails all over the place, the front hanging close to his green eyes. His nose is a bit small but his ears give him away as they stick out like a sore thumb. Often he is seen wearing glasses as he needs them to see things at a distance. As clothing goes, Michael often wears t-shirts featuring his favorite bands, skateboard brands and pro wrestlers and baggy blue jeans or cargo pants. He is rarely seen without his favorite pair of Aido skate shoes, and when off campus, he wears a baseball cap turned backwards. Biography: Michael Neely is the typical product of a broken home...his single mother struggling to keep jobs in order to support him and his three younger siblings, produces by two different fathers. As far as Michael's father goes, he last heard from him when he was 9 as he beat his mother while in a drunken rage, leaving her unconscious; he ended up getting a twenty-year sentence in a state penitentary for attempted murder as a result. He and his three siblings(two brothers and a sister) ended up going to an aunt's for the three weeks it took for her to recover. Seeing his mother nearly lose her life had a profound impact on Michael, and it showed immediately. For one, he took after his father for most of his childhood and after seeing that incident, he immediately became more aggressive. He was constantly getting in trouble for fighting and teasing the other students, nearly getting to the point where he would've been sent off to a "juvenile rehabilitation" facility when he was 11. That was when he ended up beating a younger student to the point where he had a chance of killing him because, according to the report, he "looked at him the wrong way" and wouldn't get out of his way when he tried to pass him in the hall. For this, he was suspended indefinitely from the regular classes and sent to a school for troubled youths to continue his studies. His problems continued throughout middle school and into high school, though the fighting began to taper off a bit. That didn't mean he wouldn't try to get under another kid's skin. He still got into fights, but mostly it was after he had gotten another kid's attention through taunting and name-calling. Before his freshman year at Bathurst, Michael was evaluated to determine the cause and extent of his problems...during which he broke down and cried when asked about his father. Michale longed to see him again, even for just a brief visit as his mother tried to disassociate him from ever knowing his father again. It was noted that this was the major cause of his aggression...that he wanted to see and talk to his father, but his mother wouldn't let him. Still, the fighting and taunting continued and it seemed that Michael was destined to repeat his father's errors. But after his freshman year, things improved for Michael when a friend of his gave him a skateboard. He learned how to skate and do tricks that summer and all throughout the warmer months of his sophomore year; as a result, the number of incidents Michael was involved in dropped dramatically and his grades improved. He started to gain friends as his skateboarding ability grew, having picked up on it in no time at all. There was a vast improvement in Michael's attitude, but he still longed to see his father and because of this, he secretly despised his mother for it to this day. Advantages: Michael can be quite resourceful if need be, taking things that may not help him and making them useful for his needs. Disadvantages: Obviously, his attitude won't help win him any friends, and he has a tendency to start things with kids that have obvious physical advantages over him. Number: Male Student No. 44 --- Designated Weapon: Golf Club Conclusions: Hm... another one of those smart-mouthed wannabe little skater punks, I see. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate punks? I shot one during the last game for wearing his hat backward. If I'd done the Bathurst abduction myself, I probably would've shot this one, too. The above biography is as written by Croco. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Croco, Mitsuko2 '''Kills: Killed by: '''Mariavel Varella '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Michael. In order from first to finish. *Prophetic Counterfeit *Poor Unfortunate Souls Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Michael Neely. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students